<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bliss (Ignorance Is) by pettiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676821">Bliss (Ignorance Is)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot'>pettiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Gen, hindsight driven irony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble; for the prompt "Cullen, truth"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bliss (Ignorance Is)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His mother could spread dust from stars from a pouch you can’t see. But he wanted to know how. He asked she tell him the truth, please.</p><p>He learned the rules of the game so that he might play with other children, but he did not make rules. He did not think of clever games. He was not imaginative. He was always polite.</p><p>Truth, she sighed, a lot of that’s not for little boys to know.</p><p>But when I am old, he insisted. He wanted to know the truth about everything by then.</p><p>When you are old, she told him. All you will want is a cup of tea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>